The Arencorp Affair
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Elsa Beckson tells the story of the girl who won her heart, and how she became the most important woman in her life. (Elsanna, Non-related, Modern AU)


Oh hello. I suppose you're wondering who I am. My name is Elsa Beckson and I'm on top of the world.

I'm the CEO of Arencorp, the largest pharmaceutical company in the United States. My net worth is over 50 million dollars, but I tend to give a lot of it to charity. Some have called me the world's guardian angel, but honestly, I see myself as someone with a lot of power and influence using it to it's best.

Today is going to be a pretty average day for me. My secretary Belle is gonna ask me to sign something. I'm probably gonna get calls to appear at some charity event. One of my board directors will want to talk to me about something, but I have a feeling that today is gonna be pretty special.

I see that I'm right about that when my secretary calls me some time in the afternoon.

"Ms. Beckson? There's a reporter here to see you. She says she wants to interview you."

I smile. The press are usually quite honest about me, so I give them every opportunity to hear my words.

"Send her in," I tell Belle.

The reporter walks in, and she is definitely not what I expected. Usually the reporters I get are strapping, glamorous young gals who would pretty much suck the cock of every big shot in this town, but not her. This girl, whoever she is, seems rather shy. She's got that whole cute bookworm vibe about her. I like that.

"Hello, Ms. Beckson," She says to me. "I'm Anna Lucette of the Daily Grind. I was told you would be willing for an interview?"

I nod at her politely. "Yes, I'm available."

The shy look on her face turns to a smile. "Oh thank you! I was so worried you might say no or say you're busy or-"

"It's okay," I stop her before she goes on a tangent.

The girls sits down and begins her interview, asking me all sorts of questions about what it's like to be a successful woman in the modern world. All the while, I'm also asking questions in my head about her. I've heard of many papers and news websites, but the Daily Grind seems a new one.

While we're talking, I send Belle a text asking her to check on Anna.

She replies about five minutes later. Apparently there's no such thing as the Daily Grind, not a website or a newspaper.

It seems I've got a phoney reporter.

I ask Anna about the Daily Grind but she dodges the question, seeming quite embarrassed.

I ask again, but she still dodges it.

"Anna, I have proof that you're not a reporter," I finally tell her.

Anna sighs. "Alright, I'll confess. I'm not a reporter, I'm just a girl who's been a really big admirer of yours."

"Admirer? Enough to fake your own identity?" I remark.

"Look, it's just that I've always wanted to meet you, and seeing as I thought you wouldn't want to meet an ordinary girl like me, I had to get… creative."

I'm genuinely impressed. Normally, my admirers usually don't put much effort into hunting me down. But Anna, there's something about her, something that feels so… sincere.

I lean over the desk and gaze into her eyes. "Why don't I buy you dinner, okay? Then we can talk all about it."

This sets her in tears of joy. I hand her a napkin and tell her to meet me at my favourite restaurant tonight and wear her best dress. I think I owe this woman that much for taking the effort to visit me.

xXx

So dinner went as well as expected. Anna wore a nice black dress that showed off her curves nicely. And my God, it looked so cute on her. Me, I wore this nice glittering silver evening gown that literally made her melt the moment she saw me.

After our meal, we talked for a bit. Anna explained to me that she was from another city and had just got out of a really bad relationship. Poor kid, she used up the last of her money to just come see me. I asked about her family and she said they were real mean to her. I've got to hand it to Anna. She's kept herself together. I feel so pitiful for the girl. I felt the same way about my dad when he was running the company... and my whole life.

I decided to walk her back to the apartment she'd rented and gave her some money to pay the rent for the next few weeks. I said that I'll come visit her, but she stopped me with a kiss on the lips.

I blushed. I swear, my face was blushing so red.

I'm probably the richest bitch in the whole wide world and I'm blushing over a little kiss.

And then I kiss back.

And then she tells me she loves me.

And to be honest? I love her too.

xXx

It's been a few days since I kissed Anna. She's actually been staying in my apartment now. I can't bear to be without her now. She's like a lost puppy and I'm the home that she's found.

I've been trying to keep our relationship quiet for a bit, until now.

Belle calls me out of the office to see something. Apparently some stupid fuckboy paparazzi snapped a picture of me and Anna in the restaurant the other night. Now every tabloid in the country has our picture on it.

I don't want this to hurt Anna.

After work I go home and tell Anna the news. I pray that she doesn't freak out about it. God, she better not freak out.

But she doesn't. She's really happy. She wants to be the glamorous girlfriend of the CEO of Arencorp. She wants this life. She's wanted this her whole life.

And who am I to judge?

My heart literally swells with love for her in that moment.

I pick her up and carry her onto the bed and kiss her.

She wraps her arms around me and kisses back, moaning like the sweet little angel she is. We both take off our clothes so swiftly.

I reach behind her and grab her butt, making her giggle slightly. I like giggly girls. They're the best.

I bite her neck, making her moan. "Elsa..."

Anna nipples start to perk up, making them good to suck. I suck on them so good, i get a bit of milk on my lips.

And then comes the fun part. I go down on her pussy, that sweet center of her nectar. i pull away the linen of her underwear and start feasting.

My God, Anna tastes so fucking good.

I hear her moan loudly, begging for more. "Elsa!"

I keep eating her, licking her, devouring her. It's clear that I've given into the temptation of gluttony.

And then she finally climaxes, releasing her nectar over my face.

I lick it off and make a cunning grin.

She smiles and kisses me. Then she gets on top of me and we do the whole thing all over again.

xXx

Anna and me have been together six months now. I've never met anyone like her to be honest. We're getting hounded by paparazzi every time we go for a walk in the park, but that doesn't bother her. I'm glad about that.

Today I took her for a picnic in the mountains near the city. We found a beauty spot and ate our sandwiches before cuddling on the blanket, Anna looking at me.

"Thank you, Elsa," she says gratefully. "For everything you've done for me."

"You're always welcome, Anna," I reply.

Anna cuddles me and smiles.

I have a surprise for her, one she's going to love.

I go back to the car for a minute and look in the glove box. It's there, for her. One little black box with little gold ring inside.

I'm going to ask Anna a question that she already knows the answer to, but I don't care, I know she'll say yes.

I've already bought her dress.

xXx

 **Author's note:** I hope you like this little first person one shot. If you want me to make a sequel, send me a review for ideas. I'd love to read them. In any case, have a pleasant day.


End file.
